


Emergency Use Only

by bobbiejelly



Series: Seattle Fire Queers [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Door Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Love, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, marina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca have sex at Station 19. They also slide down the fire pole (and not necessarily in that order, either). OR: When Carina asks Maya if she can slide down the firepole, the fire captain says it's for emergency use only... ;). F/F. Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca. Marina. Station 19. Grey's Anatomy. Rated E for Explicit.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Seattle Fire Queers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248
Comments: 63
Kudos: 81





	1. More Fun Than Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [di_knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/gifts), [Buttercup_Ali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [awriterofthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/gifts), [merlucadevotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [LancexBishop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancexBishop/gifts), [Justartthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justartthings/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [jalex813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalex813/gifts), [scrappymitchell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/gifts), [RootsCanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootsCanary/gifts), [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/gifts), [comebackbehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/gifts), [englishstrawbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishstrawbie/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [marvelobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelobsessed/gifts), [SimplyAWallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAWallflower/gifts), [bellalinguista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellalinguista/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [L13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L13/gifts), [fandommatchmaker19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/gifts), [Vdkhdv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vdkhdv/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [loverofshows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofshows/gifts), [Caramelo98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelo98/gifts), [milli_canales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milli_canales/gifts), [IAmTr4sh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTr4sh/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jealous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537820) by [IAmTr4sh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTr4sh/pseuds/IAmTr4sh). 
  * Inspired by [Do you ever feel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654517) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly). 
  * Inspired by [Pen Pals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432550) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Gifted to some fantastic Marina authors out there, you are all amazing!  
> Have a great day, and if you choose to un-gift I have no problem, just let me know.  
> This was inspired by "Jealous," by IAmTr4sh because it's just awesome.  
> And Marina smut is something that we might do well having more of, as a fandom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Offices are for Sexin'

_Author's Note:_

This has been a secret fic I've been writing for eons to fill a prompt from reviewer_only on a comment on "Anger Management," about 'making use of the fire pole,".

Writing #Marina fanfiction has been a joy recently and I wanted to celebrate the marina universe with a new smutty edition (yes this is the fic I was talking with you about!).

Not much plot here, but all porn and probably also, feelings.

This is also my 80th fanfiction on Ao3!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Emergency Use Only**

* * *

_Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca have sex at Station 19. They also slide down the fire pole (and not necessarily in that order, either). OR: When Carina asks Maya if she can slide down the firepole, the fire captain says it's for emergency use only... ;). F/F. Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca. Marina. Station 19. Grey's Anatomy. Rated E for Explicit._

* * *

**Chapter 1: More Fun Than Paperwork**

* * *

_Offices are for Sexin'_

* * *

"May I, Maya?" Carina DeLuca asks her girlfriend if she can slide down the firepole at Station 19.

"You know the rules, it's for emergency use only," Maya Bishop, her girlfriend, says curtly to her.

Carina nods, and dismounts the pole with a sigh.

"What's your fixation with the fire pole anyway?" Maya grins with a bit of a smirk.

"It's sexy, and I promise you now that I'll find a way to take a ride it someday..." Carina flirts back, and matches with a smirk of her own.

"Mm, we'll see," Maya challenges, and bites her lip at her girlfriend.

"I will win, you will see," Carina smiles when she knows Maya looks _interested._

"Do you want to help me with paperwork?" Maya asks as she tries to contain her endless flushing since her girlfriend is here. She'd love to be able to offer something more exciting than that, but this new captain job has her swamped.

"I'd rather fool around with you in your office," Carina hushes to her girlfriend with darkening eyes.

Maya swallows hard because when Carina starts looking at her like that, she finds it extremely hard not to give in right away.

"If you let me, I will push you against the door, and bend you over your desk, and I'll take you in your chair-" Carina starts to describe, sauntering over to the blonde and whispering these sweet nothings only loud enough so her girlfriend can hear.

"Oh, God," Maya moans out despite herself as she feels her own eyes turning black.

"Mm, what do you say about pausing for an early lunch break, huh?" Carina says with her Italian lilt.

"Only if I get to devour you for my dinner," Maya finally gives in to her girlfriend.

"Ah, and I shall have you for my dessert," Carina quips easily, and takes her girlfriend's hand into her own.

* * *

Two minutes later, Maya's back is against her closed and locked office door and Carina is making out with her roughly.

"You really were not kidding," Maya moans breathlessly as Carina slides her tongue down Maya's neck.

"I never joke about sex," Carina hushes as she nibbles onto Maya's earlobe.

"Mm," Maya moans out before nipping at Carina's neck. "I should take your sex promises much more seriously," Maya says as she sucks Carina's pulse point and gives her a hickey.

"Absolutely," Carina says as she brings her hands to Maya's hips and grips tightly to support her girlfriend.

Maya reaches around Carina to grip her ass and use her arm strength to grind the redhead's thigh into her center.

"Mm, eager Maya, are we," Carina says smugly as she tenses her hip muscles to give her girlfriend more friction.

"You feel so good," Maya moans, forgetting herself a little as she digs her nails into Carina's ass.

"Yes, that's it. A little rough. I like it," Carina encourages as she reaches her hands up under Maya's shirt.

Skin meets skin and their visions grow lustier. Carina rubs her palms against the pane of Maya's stomach and feels Maya's muscles ripple for her under her touch.

"So strong," Carina gushes, as she leans in to suck on Maya's nipple over her shirt. The contact immediately causes Maya's hips to buck up and Carina chuckles at how turned on both of them are right now.

"You want it, don't you?" Carina smirks widely. She feels her girlfriend buck her hips up again into her.

Maya can't get it together to answer right away because she's grinding herself hard onto Carina's hip harder and she's tangling her hands in her girlfriend's hair.

"Admit it, Maya. You want it. Now," Carina says as she moves her lips to Maya's neck and starts suckling in open-mouthed kisses.

"Yes, I want it. I want you. NOW," Maya practically bellows and Carina is more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Maya is now dry-humping Carina's hip as she feels her panties are soaked with arousal and her center is swollen and sticky.

"How wet are you for me, Maya?" Carina says quizically as she allows her hands to wander down to Maya's hips.

"Hot," Maya answers as she tugs a bit on Carina's hair in an attempt to get her to give her more skin contact.

"I know I'm hot, Bella, I meant how ready are you for me to fuck you," Carina hushes in a low seductive tone as she can hear Maya's voice has also dropped down an octave.

"I'm ready, more than ready, I'm wet only for you," Maya hushes as she takes Carina's wrists and shoves them under her bra to her bare breasts.

"Touch me," Maya commands. She begs, really, as much as she tries to command she realizes she's submitting completely to Carina's will (and she secretly totally loves that…).

"I will," Carina says in a hushed whisper as she unclasps Maya's bra and allows her girlfriend's breasts to spill from their confines.

Carina takes Maya's breasts in her hands and she motions for Maya to raise her hands so she can slip her shirt over her head.

"Suck me," Maya commands/begs her girlfriend, and Carina wastes no time in latching her lips onto Maya's left breast while palming her right breast with her hand.

Maya lets out little moaning and mewling sounds as Carina alternates between the breasts, teasing with her tongue and her lips and her teeth.

"More, more, more," Maya begs. She's beyond commanding now, she's over it. She's never been one to beg, but for Carina she is and she's decided she wants sex too much now to process this particular fact on its own.

* * *

Carina sucks Maya's breasts harder as she holds onto Maya's back now, as Maya leans down and continues kissing her girlfriend's neck as hard as she can.

"Yes, Maya," Carina encourages this as she closes her eyes to feel the warm touches.

Carina feels all hot and wanting herself, but what she wants most of all is to make Maya feel good.

Carina teases at the edges of Maya's thighs over her pants before she brings her hand closer to the inside.

"May I touch?" Carina asks, and Maya responds immediately with a "yes, please!"

Carina nods as she moves her hand between their hips and cups Maya's core with her palm.

"Oh, sweet adorable," Maya calls out and Carina finds this so endearingly cute.

"Is this where you want me?" Carina teases and Maya calls out right away for her to continue.

Maya starts grinding herself onto Carina's hand and she whines when Carina pulls her hand back temporarily.

"I can feel how much you want me even over your clothes," Carina smirks as she works her fingers to the edge of Maya's belt buckles.

"Off, please, take it all off," Maya begs as Carina undoes Maya's belt and unbuttons and unzips her pants before letting them fall to the floor.

Maya shimmies out of her panties and all the clothing is tossed aside as Carina brings herself to her knees.

* * *

"Oh. My. Holy. What. Carina," Maya stammers incoherently as she sees her girlfriend moving herself closer to her newly exposed center.

"You are positively dripping," Carina smirks as she moves her hands up Maya's thighs and pauses right before she reaches her destination.

"Quit teasing and fuck me!" Maya orders and Carina takes this as her signal to dive in.

Carina uses her left hand to steady Maya against her as she takes two fingers of her trite hand to tease gentle patterns against Maya's vulva.

"Oh, wow, fuck yeah," Maya starts grinding herself into Carina's touches as she presses her back into the wall.

"Mm, you're already close, sweetie," Carina chuckles as she slides one finger into Maya's opening teasingly.

"Fuck," Maya swears as she realizes her girlfriend is right, and that she's hardly had any stimulation, but yet, she feels about ready to explode.

Just when Maya thinks she can't take any more waiting, Carina plunges two fingers into her girlfriend and starts moving them up to her g-spot.

Maya starts calling out for Carina, and Carina knows they can't be too loud so she swallows Maya's moans with her mouth.

Carina runs her thumb along to Maya's clit and rubs soft circles as she feels Maya getting closer and closer to the edge.

* * *

Just as Maya feels herself about to come, Carina pulls back and withdraws her fingers only to replace them with her tongue.

Maya feels herself panting in ragged breaths as she holds herself up on Carina's shoulders, barely managing to stay upright now because she's weak at the knees.

"How long can you last?" Carina challenges, as Maya tries to hold on for as long as possible to prolong her pleasure.

"You are so strong, Maya," Carina compliments her girlfriend in general, but also the way she's clenching her muscles to contain her orgasm.

Carina takes the opportunity to plunge two fingers back into her girlfriend's blushing vagina as she latches her tongue over and over all of Maya's wetness.

Carina laps it all up, swallowing the arousal and telling Maya, "you taste good," as she licks her lips and plunges her tongue right back where Maya wants her.

Maya asks for more, calling out, "please, please, I need to come - NOW!" And Carina can sense her girlfriend's needs and wants perfectly.

Carina brings her lips to Maya's clit and swirls her tongue around the 'sensitive bundle of nerves,' she once described to doctors as the primary way to offer pain relief in a woman.

It's working, it's really working for Maya because she's fucking herself on her girlfriend's face, and Carina is grasping at the back of Maya's legs to encourage her to thrust as hard as she needs to.

"I cannot wait to see you come undone, Maya. Come for me, Maya. Come for me…" Carina coos, and it's all Maya needs to finally let herself go.

The waves of pleasure slam into Maya all at once as she clings between Carina and the wall and gasps out in short breaths as she comes into Carina's waiting lips.

Carina drinks every drop before allowing Maya to come down from her high with gentle strokes of her tongue and tender strokes of her fingers. Maya comes again, and a third time as Carina suckles her tender spots gently.

As Maya feels herself getting to the end of what she can take, Maya bushes her hands over Carina's shoulder and squeezes reassuringly.

* * *

"Kiss me," Maya pleads with Carina.

And Carina does.

* * *

Maya grips onto Carina's hips as her girlfriend holds her steady while her whole body keeps shaking from the powerful orgasms.

"Thanks," Maya says simply, falling into Carina's arms.

Earlier, Maya couldn't figure out why she had let herself beg with Carina, but now she thinks she's finally found out why.

Carina is different; she cares for her more than anyone else ever has.

Maya loves her lover, and Carina loves her back. And Maya feels she can finally let herself be more vulnerable and let go of being in charge around her wonderful partner…

"How was that, how are you feeling, Maya?" Carina checks in caringly.

"Starving," Maya responds coyly, recovering nearly immediately.

"Mm," Carina smiles, and allows Maya to change their positions so she is the one up against the closed office door.

"What do you want?" Carina says sexily.

"I want you. I want to taste you. I only want you," Maya hushes, as she rips Carina's clothes off with a huff.

"You have me, you have me right here, you have me, always, Maya," Carina says to her girlfriend, as Maya Bishop sits down onto her knees.

And then they stop talking entirely, as Maya devours Carina in the most wonderful way before lunchtime.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

Erm, well, the pole sex scene is going to be in maybe Chapter 2 or 3 because this got super long. Apologies, I guess you’ll just have to stick around and subscribe ;).

Thanks to all the great Marina fans out there *waves.*

Hope you liked this office sex inspired by the on-screen office sex, and that you will leave a note in the comments.

And yes, I am taking requests for more Marina smut scenarios you wanna see.

If you’re interested in more of my Station 19 work, check out the series: [ Seattle Fire Queers ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248)

If you wanna see what KyHasNoLife and I have been up to with our co-authorship, check out: [ Pen Pals ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432550).

And if you wanna see a potential Andy/Maya/Carina combo I may or may not have started the backstory for, check out: [ Anger Management ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100672)

See you around friends, and have a great day!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	2. Up or Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire Pole. Sexual Activity. An empty Station 19 (except for Maya and Carina of course)...

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for the beta!

This chapter took a long time, because it's like "yeah it's just wrapping my head around Maya and Carina wrapping themselves around a firepole and also each other," which is challenging to say the least…

ENJOY!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Emergency Use Only**

* * *

_Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca have sex at Station 19. They also slide down the fire pole (and not necessarily in that order, either). OR: When Carina asks Maya if she can slide down the firepole, the fire captain says it's for emergency use only... ;). F/F. Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca. Marina. Station 19. Grey's Anatomy. Rated E for Explicit._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Up or Down**

* * *

_Fire Pole. Sexual Activity. An empty Station 19 (except for Maya and Carina of course)..._

* * *

Four days after Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca's lunch quickie, the Station 19 folks are all doing mandatory training with Station 21 and have moved all their activities there for the afternoon…

The only person who happens to be exempt from this is Maya Bishop, who, as the acting Fire Captain has to 'watch over the home base,' which is slightly ridiculous because nothing at all is happening. Literally nothing. Maya happens to text Carina that she's 'not getting any action,' and well… The response is probably about she might have expected from the self-assured Italian girlfriend.

"So I hear you're 'not getting any actions,' is that correct?" Carina DeLuca saunters into Station 19's parking lot and waves at Maya from the window she knows her girlfriend can see her from, while she is seated from her office…

"CARINA!" Maya squeals. "Seriously, we have to whisper this sort of thing!" Maya says.

"Wait, but you texted it?" Says Carina, a bit cluelessly.

"Oh, so it's an expression that 'getting any action,' in English means… 'Getting laid,' I thought you might have known that but it's okay if you didn't, it's just that everything you say sounds sexy to me and gosh, do you want to come in and keep me company? It's so boring!" Says Maya.

"Oh, I will make sure to keep you company," says Carina. "Also I will make sure you are not bored," Carina reassures. "Aaaaaaand," Carina begins with a wink.

"And what?!" Says Maya frustratedly.

"And you need to let me in so I can tell you the next part!" Says Carina.

"Alright, alright," says Maya as she moves to open the door and lock it behind both of them.

"I want to give you 'some action,' Maya," Carina hushes to her girlfriend.

"B-but I'm at work?" Says Maya.

"There's nobody here, you're basically a babysitter, and this could be your lunch break…" Carina suggests seductively.

"I think, I think you're a bad influence," says Maya, practically giving in.

"Oh, I am the worst. But for you, I am the best…" Says Carina in a low tone.

"God, Carina. Your voice gives me chills," says Maya.

"Allow me to warm you up, then, Maya," says Carina, reaching for her girlfriend and pulling her blonde hair from her face.

"Are you sure?" Asks Maya.

"Positive," Carina smirks.

"Where, how, what do you want to do?" Says Maya.

"I want to do _you,_ here. I want to take you the way you want to be taken. And what I want most is to slide down the fire pole first," says Carina.

"But it's for-" Maya begins her old speech.

"Emergency use only. I know. And this is an emergency; my girlfriend is bored and horny and she's not getting any action… And there's nobody here but us… And I want to…" Carina whispers the next part in Maya's ear and Maya moans loudly at the thought.

"Take me. Now. This is officially an emergency!" Maya insists.

"See, I promise. I'm following all the rules. 'Emergency use only'…"

* * *

Next thing they know, Maya and Carina are upstairs unlatching the fire pole gate.

"Ladies first," says Carina.

"But we're both ladies!" Maya giggles.

"Right, well, we'll just have to go together," says Carina.

"Wait, will that work?" Says Maya.

"I don't see why not, why don't we try?" Offers Carina.

"Okay, why don't you climb on this side, and I'll climb onto the far side, and we can slide down hand-over-hand?" Offers Maya.

"Let's try it!" Says Carina.

Maya uses her post-Olympian strength to climb onto the firepole, transition to the far side and grip on tightly with her forearms and ankles.

Carina waits for Maya to nod at her, and then Carina mounts the firepole as well, careful not to knock Maya off unexpectedly.

"Are you ready to slide?" Maya asks.

"YES PLEASE!" Says Carina, not wanting to slip too early.

"Let's go!" Says Maya, nodding that her girlfriend can release the tension slightly on her hands as she does.

Maya and Carina slide down the fire pole simultaneously and their hands meet at the bottom as they reach the ground.

"Wow," says Carina.

"Good?" Asks Maya.

"You know, that was my first time on a fire pole, it was so great," says Carina.

"Want to have some more 'first times,' on the firepole with me?" Asks Maya dangerously.

"And here I thought you would never ask…" Carina smirks widely and leans in, to kiss Maya deeply.

"The best is yet to come, Carina," says Maya.

"I am so glad I came when you texted me," says Carina.

"As am I," says Maya in between kissing her girlfriend.

* * *

It takes about ten seconds to start taking each other's clothes off.

All Maya and Carina can hear from each other are calls for _up or down_ , depending on what they need from each other to help remove their items of clothing.

"Show me the pose from the photoshoot? The ones other people did with the pole?" Carina asks of her girlfriend once they're both naked.

"Oh, I'll give you a private showing," says Maya as she saunters back to the fire pole and takes one hand to reach out and swing around holding onto it.

"Mm, what else can you do?" Asks Carina.

"Well, I can do the 'human flagpole,' says Maya, as she demonstrates by fastening two hands securely to the pole and leveraging herself parallel to the floor.

"Damn!" Says Carina. And then, Carina leans in, to plant wet kisses over Maya's exposed abdomen.

"Wow, when people say 'fuck me sideways,' I didn't know I could actually do that," says Maya.

"You can do anything," says Carina. "Do you want me to fuck you sideways?" Carina asks with a smirk.

"Please," Maya moans.

"Of course, Maya," says Carina, as she braces Maya's legs up over her shoulder to take some of the weight off her hands, and then she takes her right hand and circles it around Maya's hot center.

Maya's wet already, and Carina smiles at this.

"More, inside me, please now," Maya begs.

Carina nods and plunges her fingers inside.

It's a first time for both of them to be fucking while sideways…

* * *

"Harder, harder!" Says Maya to Carina.

She's close by now, Maya is really close and Carina is edging her until she screams.

Carina has two fingers inside of her girlfriend, she's rubbing them in circles over her g-spot and she's circling her thumb over her clit.

"More, more," Maya pants.

Maya is athletic, and she's holding the position like a champ and Carina is holding strong, also. Carina shifts so she can add her mouth to the mix, licking Maya's labia over in broad strokes.

"Oh, goodness, keep doing that, not faster, just that," says Maya as Carina keeps fingering her while giving oral sex.

Carina is brilliant at it, and Maya knows what she wants.

The combination of those two things has them working in sync to bring Maya closer and closer to her orgasm.

"I love you," says Carina to Maya.

And it's the words and emotions and feelings that send Maya over the inevitable edge.

Maya crashes into her climax knowing that she's Carina's 'soulmate,' and that Carina is hers.

It takes several minutes for Maya to be able to speak again, because the waves of pleasure rolling out from her cause her to gasp out for air desperately.

"I love you," Maya says back to Carina once she's finally regained her breath.

* * *

"How would you like to have me do you?" Maya asks her girlfriend once she's recovered.

"I want to try with me on the floor on my stomach with my hands on the flagpole to steady me, and with you edging me with your thumb inside," Carina says veyr specifically.

"Now that, I think we can do," Maya smiles at her girlfriend with a nod.

They kiss and hold each other until they're ready.

And soon, Maya is picking up Carina so she can lay her down gently onto the floor.

Carina lies as she wants to position herself, and Maya sits beside her until she's ready to begin.

"I'm so wet for you after watching you come. I need you inside me," says Carina, and Maya says "yes," and inserts her tumb so she can broadly stroke Carina's g-spot.

It's a new position for them both, and Carina seems to really enjoy it.

Carina clings to the fire pole as Maya rubs Carina on her spot as she adds pressure with her other fingers to her vulva and wetness and clit.

Maya settles on figure-eight motions because she knows Carina likes them as she keeps going as Carina starts calling out for her louder and louder.

When Carina starts to come undone, her eyes flutter shut and she grips on for dear life.

"I love you," Maya says to Carina as Carina had done for her.

Carina feels the warmth of her pleasure rushing through her as she comes hard over Maya's thumb, and Maya rocks her through her aftershocks.

"I love you," Carina says as she rolls over to look Maya in the eyes.

"I love you," says Maya back to Carina.

"Kiss me," Carina asks Maya.

_Maya Bishop does. And Carina DeLuca kisses her back._

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

***** **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_Author’s Note 2:_

Yeah, so we’re just gonna go with the premise induced to give these two girls their privacy. Does this happen in real life? Who knows… I’m not a firefighter, I just watch this for the hot lesbians like we all do. LOL!

And yes, I am taking requests for more Marina smut scenarios you wanna see.

There has been a request for Maya/Carina: massages, which I hope to fill subsequently. 

If you’re interested in more of my Station 19 work, check out the series:[ Seattle Fire Queers](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718248)

And if you wanna see a potential Andy/Maya/Carina combo I may or may not have started the backstory for, check out:[ Anger Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100672)

The other short T-Rated thing I have written for Maya/Carina is [ Do You Ever Feel ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654517).

See you around friends, and have a great day!

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND CHAT WITH YOU IN THE COMMENTS :D.

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do you ever feel?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654517) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
